familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Caledonia, Wisconsin
|population_footnotes = |population_total = 24705 |population_density_sq_mi = 543.8 |population_density_km2 = 210.0 |timezone = CST |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = -5 |latd = 42 |latm = 48 |lats = 28 |latNS = N |longd = 87 |longm = 55 |longs = 27 |longEW = W |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 201 |elevation_ft = 659 |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 53108 |area_code = 262 |website = http://www.caledoniawi.com |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 55-11950 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1582904 |footnotes = }} Caledonia is a village in Racine County, Wisconsin, United States. The population was 24,365 at the 2010 census. The residential community of Franksville is located within the village. Franksville was a former census-designated place. The residential neighborhood of Husher is also located within the village. History Previous towns that have been absorbed into Caledonia are Franksville, Thompsonville, and Kilbornville. Caledonia's oldest church, St. Louis Church, was built in 1903. Prior to January 2006, Caledonia was a town. After the state government denied Caledonia's request to become a village, the state legislature enacted a special exemption, allowing Caledonia to proceed. A subsequent referendum allowed Caledonia to become a village. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the village has a total area of , of which, of it is land and is water. Demographics 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 24,705 people, 9,629 households, and 7,187 families residing in the village. The population density was . There were 10,056 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the village was 91.7% White, 2.8% African American, 0.4% Native American, 1.8% Asian, 1.5% from other races, and 1.8% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 5.3% of the population. There were 9,629 households of which 31.1% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 63.6% were married couples living together, 7.0% had a female householder with no husband present, 4.1% had a male householder with no wife present, and 25.4% were non-families. 20.3% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.4% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.55 and the average family size was 2.94. The median age in the village was 43.5 years. 22.6% of residents were under the age of 18; 6.5% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 23.2% were from 25 to 44; 33.3% were from 45 to 64; and 14.4% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the village was 49.7% male and 50.3% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 23,614 people, 8,549 households, and 6,805 families residing in the town. The population density was 519.1 people per square mile (200.4/km²). There were 8,839 housing units at an average density of 194.3 per square mile (75.0/km²). The racial makeup of the town was 94.18% White, 1.99% African American, 0.42% Native American, 1.27% Asian, 0.05% Pacific Islander, 0.91% from other races, and 1.18% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 3.12% of the population. There were 8,549 households out of which 36.7% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 69.4% were married couples living together, 7.2% had a female householder with no husband present, and 20.4% were non-families. 16.1% of all households were made up of individuals and 5.5% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.71 and the average family size was 3.04. In the town the population was spread out with 26.0% under the age of 18, 6.5% from 18 to 24, 30.0% from 25 to 44, 26.7% from 45 to 64, and 10.8% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 99.8 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 97.8 males. The median income for a household in the town was $61,647, and the median income for a family was $68,043. Males had a median income of $46,939 versus $30,859 for females. The per capita income for the town was $26,031. About 2.1% of families and 3.6% of the population were below the poverty line, including 3.1% of those under age 18 and 10.0% of those age 65 or over. Education Caledonia is considering and might attempt to remove its community from the Racine Unified School District. In addition, Sturtevant, Mount Pleasant, Wind Point, and North Bay have also considered similar action.date=May 2014}} The Racine Report » Caledonia may secede from the Racine Unified School Districtdate=May 2014}} Suburban Racine Schools - Home The Caledonia Village Board was trying to avoid the appearance of directly impacting the proposed school district initiative.http://www.journaltimes.com/articles/2008/07/08/local_news/doc4872d9afe2c8c757593725.txt References External links *The Village of Caledonia, Wisconsin website Category:Villages in Racine County, Wisconsin Category:Villages in Wisconsin Category:Settlements established in 2006